Welcome Home Robin
by TforTARDIS
Summary: "My life was normal before you three came around and now what? I'm supposed to stay stuck in a house all day looking after all the strays that wander in? I wanna go out with you, I want to hunt." "Annie, you're not-" "Not what? I've read every single book in this place and I can hit a target just as well as you can. For God's sake Dean, I took you down. Now let me hunt."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Tonight's the night,_ I thought to myself,_ tonight's the night I die._

I'd been having the same dream for months now. At first, I thought it was just that, a dream, but I'd been having deja vu all day. Little things had been happening that had always happened in my dream. I decided to leave my parents watching TV and went to take a shower. I knew someone was going to come, but I didn't know who. I did know one thing, they were coming to kill me.

I was...excited. Is that weird? Aren't people normally scared to die?

As I sat under the warm water, I heard a lot of fighting downstairs. I didn't even cry, even though my parents were dead. It suddenly struck me as odd that I hadn't told anyone, even though I knew it was going to happen all day. But it was too late now.

I wondered what it would feel like to die. Would it hurt? Most likely, I answered myself.

I heard footsteps on the stairs.

Suddenly, it felt like someone had nailed my in the stomach and knocked the wind out of my. I coughed to regain my breath, but then I couldn't stop. I put my hand up to my mouth and pulled it away to find blood on it. It didn't stop coming. My legs started to go weak and I fell into the shower curtain and out of the tub. I wheezed, trying to take a breath. I could feel the blood coming out of my mouth and I saw it starting to pool around me.

_Wow,_ I thought, starting to lose consciousness, _that did hurt._

Suddenly I heard pounding on the door and then someone kicked it in.

_Maybe I'm hallucinating,_ I thought to myself.

Two men entered and one starting going through drawers and cabinets while the other crouched next to me and put his hand on my neck... looking for a pulse?

Were my killers trying to save me?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy, tell me you've found the hex bag!"

"I've looked everywhere, I can't find it," Sam said, throwing things out of drawers.

"Damn it Sammy, she's almost gone," Dean said. He wrapped her in a towel and sat her up.

"Wall," she choked out, "in the... wall."

"Check the walls," Dean ordered.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell limp against Dean's.

"C'mon, stay with me," Dean said, shaking her a bit.

Sam pulled a hex bag out of one of the holes he'd made and destroyed it.

"Dean she's not breathing."

"Wake up," Dean said, shaking her more.

Suddenly, she took a wheezy breath and her eyes snapped open. Half of her face had blood on it and she coughed trying to breath normally.

"Just take deep breaths," Sam instructed.

She inched away from Dean but had trouble getting traction on the slippery floor.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you," Sam said.

"Who are-"

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Dean."

"I let," she cleared her throat, "I let my parents die."

"What?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

"I knew they were going to die and I didn't do anything. I could've stopped it, but I didn't."

Sam and Dean shared a quick glance, "Why don't you get dressed and then we'll talk," Dean said.

She glanced down at the towel and quickly agreed. While she changed in the bathroom, Sam and Dean looked around in the bedrooms. They were in hers when she walked in wearing pajamas.

"Alright so who are you?" she asked, "I mean, I know your names, but how did you know how to save me?"

"It's our job," Dean explained, "we track down things like the witch that tried to kill you and stop them before they can."

"You're crazy," she said, "There's no such things as witches."

"Then how do you explain what just happened to you?" Dean retorted.

"Okay, so say witches do exist, what other 'things' do you guys hunt?" she asked.

"Demons, vampires, ghosts, you name it, we've probably hunted it," Dean said.

"Right," she said, obviously not believing him.

"Believe or don't believe us, it's true," Sam said, "and that witch who tried to kill you tonight is still out there."

"It sounds like a dangerous job," she commented.

"Well it can be," Sam admitted.

"But you'll get used to it," Dean added.

"Pardon?"

"You're coming with us," Dean said.

"Oh am I? Why should I even trust you two? There's two dead bodies downstairs and you're talking about demons. I should just call the police," she said, moving towards her phone that was sitting on the bed.

"Look sweetheart," Dean said, blocking her, "we can either leave you here, where you'll die in a few days maximum, or we can take you somewhere safe. I could really care less if you actually trust us."

"Well I'm honestly not a fan of dying."

Dean pulled a suitcase out of her closet, "Then take this, pack it with whatever you want, and then we're leaving."

Sam and Dean left her to pack and went downstairs. Her parents bodies were in the living room. Dean glanced in at the gruesome sight of their mangled bodies before closing the door. With her parents bodies and the amount of blood in the bathroom, they'd most likely declare her dead.

"What's her name again?" Sam asked Dean, who'd started to ransack the cupboards.

"No idea. Where's Cas?" he asked looking around, "He usually knows that type of thing."

Cas wandered through the back door with a German Shepherd puppy on his heels.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"According to her collar, her name is Artemis," Cas replied.

Dean looked at the dog in disgust before asking, "What's the girls name again Cas?"

"I told you, it's Artemis."

"Not the dog," Dean replied annoyed, "the girl."

"Ohh," Cas said understanding, "her name is Annie."

"Annie?"

"Yes she is is seventeen years old and-"

"Okay we got it," Dean cut him off.

"Dean there's pie in the fridge," Sam said, not finding anything for himself. Dean immediately walked over to the fridge and found a fork to eat it with.

"I see you like my cooking," Annie said, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

"You made this?" Dean asked. She nodded, "What's with all the bags?" he asked.

Instead of packing just her suitcase, she had also packed a backpack and a duffel bag. She sat down all her bags and started rummaging through her backpack.

"Well the suitcase is full of clothes, my backpack has all my computer stuff in it, and the duffel bag..." she trailed off giving it a funny look.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked.

She regained her composure and continued to rummage through her backpack, "Clothes."

Dean knew she was lying, but didn't bother to ask her. Pulling what she looking for out of the bag, she turned to her dog.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

Artemis immediately bounded up to her and sat right in front of her, her tail was wagging making her entire body move. As Annie got her collar and leash on she whined in excitement.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking up at the man who her dog had been sitting next to.

"Castiel, I used to be an angel of the Lord," he introduced, holding out a hand.

"Annie," she said, shaking his hand wearily, "I'm sorry, did you say angel?"

"Used to be," he corrected, "but I fell, so now I'm human."

"Oh," she said, out of disbelief.

"He's telling the truth," Sam said, laughing at the face of complete disbelief she was making.

"So not only are there demons, there's also angels?" she asked, "Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"Yeah, I really do," Sam said.

"Okay, but I still don't understand why you're taking me with you," she said, "I mean, I'm assuming you don't take every single person you save with you, so why me? What's so important about me?"

"This really isn't the place to discuss this," Cas said, more to Sam and Dean.

"You know what, I'm not even going to bother. You're obviously not going to tell me anything. And to be honest, at this point, I wouldn't believe it anyways," she said, "So could you atleast help me with my suitcase?"

Sam grabbed her suitcase and started to pull it out the front door.

"C'mon Artemis," she said, giving a tug on the leash.

"Woah there princess, I'm not letting that mutt in my car," Dean said flatly.

"Oh relax, I'm not even riding in your car. I'm taking my car," she said.

"And how do we know you won't just drive off?" Dean asked.

"I'll take angel-boy here with me," she told him. Cas gave Dean a small nod, indicating that he could handle this small girl.

"Fine," Dean said angrily, "fine, let's just get out of here."

Annie gave Dean a smile and walked outside into the night. She walked up to the garage door and punched some numbers into the lock on the door. It lifted slowly and she ducked under it before it was completely open.

Dean couldn't help but admire this girl. Most people in her situation would be hysterical, but she was completely composed. He could tell that she had tried to wash the blood out of her long blond hair, but some of it still had a pink tinge to it. The fact that she had chosen to wear converse, blue jeans, a yellow blouse, and a jacket that was similar to his, except for a light brown and more feminine.

She wouldn't last one day as a hunter, Dean thought, decent taste in cars though, he noted as he saw her shiny red 1976 Camaro.

"You coming angel-boy?" she asked Castiel who was looking at her care apprehensively.

"Dean's the only one who's ever driven me," Castiel told her.

"Don't worry, I'm a good driver," she assured him, her voice changing from sarcastic to almost motherly.

With what looked like a great deal of effort, he got into the car and triple checked that he was safely buckled. Artemis curled up on his lap and quickly fell asleep. When Annie started the car, he stiffened.

As soon as she was out of the driveway, Dean took of and she followed. Cas started to nervously pet Artemis.

"So I hope you don't mind my asking, but how does an angel fall?"

"It's a long story," he sighed.

"Well, I'm assuming we've got a long drive ahead."

Knowing she was right, he started to explain what had happened to heaven and how Metatron had taken over. He explained how he had, unintentionally, helped him close off heaven and caused the angels to fall.

Alice looked at him sadly. Strangely, she believed every word of it. She definitely believed that he had meant no harm, he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

"So where are we going?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Dean calls it 'The Batcave'," he told her, "We should be arriving soon."

"Why does he call it the Batcave?"

"I'm not sure... I think it's a movie reference."

"Well I know it's from Batman, I just don't get why he'd call it that," she said, "although I'm not one to talk, I named my car Rory."

"I don't understand that reference," he replied.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"I have heard him call himself Batman before. Also, from what I understand, the Batcave is supposed to be very well hidden, just like this building."

"I guess that makes sense," she said.

Dean turned off the road and she followed. They had been driving for almost three hours and Annie had long ago lost track of where they were. They pulled up to a large building that was completely hidden from the main road. She parked her car next to Dean and got out.

"Let me guess," Annie said, walking up to Dean, "The Batcave?"

He smiled at her, "Welcome home, Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean walked through the door first, followed by Sam, Castiel with Artemis close on his heels, and Annie walked in last, tugging her luggage along. The first thing she noticed was all the symbols covering the entrance.

"What're all these for?" she asked, scuffing one with her toe.

"They keep out all the evil sons of bitches that we kill," Dean replied, a little too happily.

"What, they get so appalled by your pretty little drawings that they run away?" she asked, giving Dean a smile.

"Haha very funny," he replied, "It's kind of hard to explain how they work, princess."

She rolled her eyes at the name, but figured it was pointless to ask him to stop. Dean went and got a beer out of the fridge and opened it. Cas looked like he wanted to say something to Dean, but Dean wouldn't meet his eyes. Sam could feel the tension building up and figured it was best to get out while he could.

"Hey Annie, let me show you your room," Sam said, grabbing her suitcase once again. Annie picked up her bags and followed. As she walked behind him she couldn't help but notice that he had a slight limp. He walked into a room that was quite simple; a bed, nightstand, closet, nothing special.

"Thanks Sam," she said, dropping her duffel on the ground and kicking underneath the bed. She looked at him and noticed that he looked sick, like he could lose the ability to support his own weight at any second.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's in the bag?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.. Normally he would've just left it be, but he didn't want to go deal with Dean and Cas.

She sighed, and pulled it back out, "It's nothing special really," she admitted, "I don't know why I didn't just tell you when you first asked, it just didn't feel right."

Sam laughed a little, but it sounded like it hurt, "So what is it then?"

She unzipped it and opened it to reveal that it was stuffed with notebooks that looked like they'd had every page filled.

"See? They're just writing," she explained. Sam looked confused, and went to pick up one of the notebooks.

"Do you mind?" he asked. She shook her head and he picked one up.

"It's just a bunch of stuff that I used to write," she explained, "I got the main part of the stories from what my dad used to write, and I just picked off from where he left off."

"So is this yours or his?" Sam asked.

"Mine, his are all at the bottom," she told him. It was weird talking about them, she hadn't even thought about the stories in years, but for some reason she just felt the need to grab them. Sam was reading one of pages when his eyes widened.

"Oh my... shit," Sam said, still staring at the page. He grabbed her entire bag and walked out of the room, "Dean!"

"What're you doing?" Annie asked, running after him. Sam ignored her and slammed the notebook into Dean's lap. He'd sat in one of the chairs, and Cas looked close to tears. As soon as Sam came in the room he ran into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door shut. Dean groaned out of frustration.

"What's this?" he growled.

"Read it Dean," Sam commanded. Dean glared at him, and picked it up. The entire time he was reading it he looked like he was trying to burn a hole through it with his eyes. Annie had tried to talk to Castiel but he just ignored her. She grabbed at the bag that Sam was holding loosely, but he held it away from her. Dean looked up at Sam, utterly confused.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Annie wrote it," Sam explained. Dean looked up at Annie, completely lost.

"But I thought there could only be one prophet at a time," Dean said, trying to figure it out.

"What's a prophet?" Annie asked, but her question was ignored.

"That's what I thought too," Sam said. Both Sam and Dean looked at Annie.

"I mean, unless," Dean said, looking back at Sam, "Hey Kevin!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Who's Kevin?" Annie said, looking around for another person to pop out of nowhere.

"Kevin!" Sam yelled this time. He walked around a corner and Annie followed him. He limped into a room with boxes all labeled differently. He walked up to the middle shelves "Kevin!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" a voice replied. Sam relaxed visibly and turned around and almost ran into Annie.

"Hey Annie go tell Dean that Kevin's fine," he said. She nodded and looked at the door skeptically before walking back to Dean.

"Sorry Kevin," Sam said, as Kevin came out of the door, "we just didn't know where you were."

"It's alright, I was coming back anyways," Kevin said. He was holding an empty plate and walked into the kitchen and put it the sink. Annie followed his movement with her eyes, she could tell that there was something they weren't going to tell her anytime soon. Dean had put the notebook back, not wanting to read it anymore.

"Alright, so what's the big deal with my notebooks?" Annie asked. Dean and Sam shared a glance.

"You said that your dad wrote them originally?" Sam asked. Annie just nodded, not seeing why that mattered, "So why'd he stop writing them?"

"It's a long story, that really isn't that interesting," she said, "He stopped writing, and when I was younger I loved them so much that I'd tried my hand at it. They weren't nearly as good and stopped a couple years back."

"Did you want to stop or did you just run out of ideas?" Dean asked.

"I don't see why it matters, they're not even that good," she said.

"That doesn't answer the question," Dean retorted. Kevin was just standing there, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I don't know, I guess I did run out of ideas. I just couldn't see a good way to continue them, so I just left them," she told him.

"Okay, can someone fill me in on what's happening?" Kevin asked, getting tired of guessing, "Why do we care about some stories that she wrote?"

"Because," Dean said, throwing a dirty look at the bag, "They're about us."

"What?" Annie asked in disbelief.

"What, you mean like she's a prophet?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think so, unless someone decided we needed two prophets at once," Sam said.

"Sorry, but what's a prophet?" Annie asked.

"They translate the word of God," Sam said simply.

"Oh just awesome, but I can tell you right now, I'm not a prophet," Annie said, "I haven't been translating for anyone, I just came up with those. Besides, Cas was telling about what happened with heaven and I definitely did not know about that."

Dean looked like he could kill someone, Sam's eyebrows were furrowed in thought, and Kevin was looking at Annie like she was some kind of miracle. Annie fidgeted under his gaze and looked anywhere besides him.

"Hey where's Artemis?" she asked.

"Who?" Kevin asked, looking around.

"The dog," Dean growled.

"We have a dog?" Kevin asked, "Since when?"

"Since I moved in," Annie told him. She knelt down and checked under the coffee table, "I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Annie." She stuck out a hand.

"Kevin," he responded, shaking her hand, "So you brought a dog?"

She walked into a room that had bookshelves form wall to wall. She found Artemis curled up in the corner of the room.. She let out a small sigh and let her sleep. She walked back into the living room and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Dean checked his watch, "About one in the morning."

Annie yawned again, "I think I'm going to go to bed," she said. She went to grab her bag but Dean stopped her.

"You can just leave those here, princess," Dean said.

She muttered something about not being a princess and walked into her room. Kevin left soon after, and Sam sat down with Dean.

"So do you think that Annie is a prophet?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "I don't think there can be two prophets at once. Besides she said that she had stopped seeing the our lives, and prophets don't just randomly stop being prophets."

"Then why'd she used to see it?" Dean asked. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that the random girl Cas had told them to pick up was quite possibly a prophet. Maybe he still had some angel juice left.

"I don't know, I think she repressed it because she didn't want to see them anymore," Sam said, "Which she wouldn't be able to do if she was a prophet, so I think she's something else."

"Like what?"

"Well something that Hell wanted dead, judging by the hellhounds they'd sent after her."

"See that's another thing I don't get," Dean told him, "Why didn't they just send the hellhounds after her too? Why send a witch of all things to kill her?"

"I don't know, but something tells me she's going to bring trouble."

* * *

The next morning Dean and Sam were watching the news while everyone else slept. It was in the middle of a report about Annie's parents death.

"_The police discovered the bodies this morning when both the parents and their daughter failed to show up to work_," the newscaster said, _"The parents bodies were found in the living room, where they had been watching TV. The police aren't releasing a definite cause of death, but it looks to be some kind of animal attack. While looking around the rest of the house they found blood in the bathroom, and even though the DNA testing hasn't come back yet, it is believed to be the blood of their daughter, Annie. On further inspection of the Price house, the police discovered that many of Annie things are gone. It is believed that she packed many things that someone on the run would take, such as clothes. Upon this discovery, she was officially declared a suspect. They have theorized that she was working with someone else and got injured possibly by one of the animals that attacked the parents. Her motive is unclear, however it believed that..._"

Dean and Sam took their attention off TV when they heard a hiccup from behind them and saw Annie watching the TV and crying.

"Could you.." she wiped some of her tears off her face, "C-could you turn it off?"

Sam immediately turned it off and went to talk to Annie, but she ran off towards the archive before he could even say a word. He moved to go after him when Dean cut him off.

"Just let her calm down," Dean told him, "She'll talk when she's ready."

Sam nodded and slowly sat back down. Cas came wandering into the living room.

"Mornin' Cas," Sam greeted. Cas just gave him a nod, and moved to the kitchen to get some water. Dean pretended like he hadn't even noticed that Cas had ignored him, he pretended to be busy with one of Annie's notebooks. Cas sat down across from Dean and also grabbed a notebook. Sam just sat there awkwardly, not sure how to break the tension. He didn't know what was going on with Dean and Cas, but he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

Sam tried to get up without making it obvious that he was trying to get away.

"I'm going to go check on Annie," he said awkwardly. When he didn't get a response he just left.

When he walked into the archive she was sitting next to Artemis. Apparently she'd found a book and was reading it while petting Artemis.

"Watcha reading?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's about how to kill different types of monsters, right now I'm reading about vampires," she told him. He opened his mouth to say something, "Let me save you the trouble of asking, I'm alright."

"You sure?" he asked. He figured she wouldn't say much, he hoped that she'd at least be better than when he tried talking to Dean.

She closed her book and looked up at him, "I don't know Sam, imagine if your parents died, would you be okay?"

"I don't have to imagine," he told her, "and that's why I'm asking."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she said, "so then I guess you know what's going through my head right now."

"Yeah, I do," he said. He slowly sat down next to her, wincing a bit as if it hurt him.

"So I guess you'd know that I don't really want to talk about it," she said. There was something comforting about Sam, she didn't know why, but she felt like she could talk to him for hours if she wanted.

Sam sighed, "Yeah, I figured."

"Can I ask you something Sam?" she said. Even though he was sitting down, she still had to look up a bit to meet his eyes.

"Sure."

"Why do you have a limp?" she asked. As soon as she asked, she wished she hadn't. It was clearly something that was still a bit of a sore subject, "I'm sorry, forget I asked."

"No, it's fine," he told her with a weak smile, "I didn't actually do anything to hurt it, it's just a repercussion."

"It's a repercussion from whatever's making you so sick," she said simply.

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

"Well you aren't exactly hiding it, and you look like you might fall over any second. Which is frankly quite terrifying because you are quite large and I'm quite small," she told him.

Sam started to laugh and then it turned into a cough. It wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be, there wasn't blood anymore.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was so funny," Annie said, "So would you mind telling me why you're sick or would prefer not to?"

"No, it'll be good to get it off my chest," he told her, "I, um, I was trying to close the gates of hell."

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Yeah, the way you do it is you have to do these three trials," he explained, "the first one is bathing in the blood of a hellhound."

"Well that sounds disgusting," she commented. Even though she didn't strictly speaking know what a hellhound was, bathing in the blood of anything can't be fun.

"It was," he admitted, "Then I had to rescue an innocent soul from Hell. Our friend, Bobby, had died awhile back and I went and saved him from Hell and he went to Heaven. Although that's when I really started to feel the effects of the trials. I started coughing up blood, but I didn't tell Dean. I didn't want him to make me stop, but he managed to find out anyways. He tried to get me to stop but I told him I was fine and that I wanted to keep going."

He took a second to breath, thinking back on it made him a little emotional. I was hard to explain his actions, at the time they had made perfect sense. Now trying to explain it Annie, it was hard. She waited patiently for him to continue, understanding that it was hard for him to talk about it.

"Then we found out what the third trial was," he continued, "we had to cure a demon. The way you do that is someone has to go to confession and then you give a shot of your pure blood to the demon every hour for eight hours. At one point the demon that we were curing, Crowley, managed to contact other demons while I wasn't paying attention. Another demon, Abaddon, found us and she tried to attack us, but I managed to get rid of here. I was about to finish off the process when Dean came in and told me that if I did, I would die. And I was alright with that, I was ready to die. I've always been the abomination, and I thought that finishing off curing Crowley would be a lot simpler than dealing with the rest of demons."

Sam stopped talking and tried to get his breathing in control. Annie had moved closer to him and was quietly rubbing soothing circles on his muscular arms. Sam was glad that he could feel her there, it felt nice to know that someone would be there.

"Looking back on it, I almost regret not going through with it. Then we wouldn't have to deal with demons, but I know Dean would never be able to live with that end. So I guess that's the only reason I'm still here," he told her, "because Dean asked me not to."

He and Annie sat there for awhile, neither one saying anything. It wasn't awkward like the silence between Dean and Cas, it was comforting.

"I think I'm blaming myself too much," Annie said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean I knew for weeks in advance that it was going to happen, I just hoped that it was just a dream. I could've done something about it, I could've warned my mom, but I just pretended like nothing was happening," she told him, "I should've stayed with them, but instead I left because that's what happened in my dream. It's my fault that they're dead."

Sam looked at her sadly, he knew how that felt. He wrapped an arm around her, "It's not your fault," he told her, "If you had stayed with them you probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I think I'd rather be with them than have to go through this," she told him, "It would be better than having to deal with the fact that your entire family is dead and you didn't even stay for their funeral. I'm a horrible daughter."

She started to cry into Sam and he held her. He hadn't expected her to actually say anything, but he was glad she had. It was weird to hear her admit all those things. She almost reminded him of Dean, with her mindset.

"Annie, if your parents were alive, they'd understand why you had to leave," he told her, "When my mom died I was too young to remember. My dad and I never got along but after he died I felt like I had to make up for it. But after awhile I realized that that's not what he would've wanted. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah," she said with a sniffle, "Thank you Sam."

"Isn't that what family's for?" he asked her.

She looked up at him with wet eyes and gave him a shaky smile, "Yeah, that's what family's for."


End file.
